Greek Row
by californiadreamx3
Summary: California Coastal University is, in essence, perfect. Division I athletics, thriving academics, and the parties legends are made of have converged in the best way possible here, and no one knows how to have a better time than the guys and girls of the fraternities and sororities. On the surface, it's all fun and games, but what really goes on behind the walls of Greek Row?


_001 – Day Zero._

_-x-_

Dear Student,

Hello! Greetings from sunny Santa Monica, California. Congratulations again on your acceptance to California Coastal University. We look forward to your arrival at the beginning of the coming year. Now, while you have already received your acceptance letter, and are all but ready to begin the year, this is another letter sent to you based on the fact that you have expressed interest in joining one of CCU's many sororities or fraternities.

Our campus' Greek Row is home to over twenty Greek organizations, and there's sure to be at least one you'll be happy to call home. They include:

**Alpha Delta Kappa**  
Select Members:  
President - Alberto Rodriguez, a senior majoring in finance from San Luis Potosi, Mexico.  
Vice President - Ted DiBiase, a junior majoring in finance from Madison, Mississippi.  
Stu Bennett, a junior majoring in marine biology from Preston, England.  
Cody Runnels, a sophomore majoring in criminal justice from Marietta, Georgia.  
Garett Bischoff, a sophomore majoring in business from Clearwater Beach, Florida.

**Omega Gamma Beta**_  
_Select Members:  
President – John Cena, a senior majoring in exercise physiology from West Newbury, Massachusetts  
Vice President – Randy Orton, a junior majoring in biology from St. Louis, Missouri.  
Jake Hager, a junior majoring in business from Perry, Oklahoma.  
Kevin Kiley, a junior majoring in broadcast journalism from Washington, D.C.  
Joe Anao'i, a freshman majoring in psychology from Pensacola, Florida.

**Theta Kappa Gamma**  
Select Members:  
President – Mike Mizanin, a junior majoring in sports and entertainment marketing from Cleveland, Ohio.  
Vice President – Stephen Farrelly, a senior majoring in computer science from Dublin, Ireland.  
Phil Brooks, a senior majoring in rehabilitation counseling from Chicago, Illinois.  
Ken Anderson, a senior majoring in mass communication from Green Bay, Wisconsin.  
Jonathan Good, a freshman majoring in graphic design from Cincinnati, Ohio.

**Beta Omega Delta **  
Select Members:  
President – Daniel Sowold, a senior majoring in economics from Minneapolis, Minnesota.  
Vice President – Nick Nemeth, a junior majoring in sports and entertainment marketing from Cleveland, Ohio.  
Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah, a junior majoring in biology from Boston, Massachusetts.  
Matthew Cardona, a sophomore majoring in culinary arts from Long Island, New York.  
Colby Lopez, a freshman majoring in computer science from Davenport, Iowa.

_Beta Theta Pi _  
Select Members:  
President – Layla El, a senior majoring in culinary arts from London, England.  
Vice President – Brooke Adams, a junior majoring in physical therapy from Houston, Texas.  
Nicole Garcia, a junior majoring in psychology from Scottsdale, Arizona.  
Brianna Garcia, a junior majoring in psychology from Scottsdale, Arizona.  
Barbara Blank, a sophomore majoring in broadcast journalism from Jacksonville, Florida.

_Delta Omega Ro  
_Select Members:  
President – Melina Perez, a senior majoring in pre-law from Los Angeles, California.  
Vice President – Maryse Ouellet, a junior majoring in fashion merchandising from Montreal, Quebec, Canada.  
Maria Kanellis, a junior majoring in fashion design from Chicago, Illinois.  
Victoria Crawford, a sophomore majoring in music from Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida.  
Ashley Simmons, a sophomore majoring in real estate from Columbus, Ohio.

_Kappa Gamma Kappa  
_Select Members:  
President – Eve Torres, a junior majoring in engineering from Denver, Colorado.  
Vice President – Michelle McCool, a junior majoring in science education from Palatka, Florida.  
Gail Kim, a senior majoring in pre-med from Toronto, Ontario, Canada.  
April Mendez, a sophomore majoring in film from Union City, New Jersey.  
Danielle Moinet, a freshman majoring in chemistry from Raleigh, North Carolina.

_Alpha Pi Omega  
_Select Members:  
President – Mickie James, a senior majoring in business from Richmond, Virginia.  
Vice President – Christy Hemme, a senior majoring in music education from Temecula, California.  
Jamie Szantyr, a junior majoring in nursing from New Britain, Connecticut.  
Celeste Bonin, a sophomore majoring in film from Houston, Texas.  
Saraya-Jade Bevis, a freshman majoring in photography from Norwich, England.

With the start of the school year approaching, there's still time to choose which organization best suits you and the college experience you most hope to have. Should you have any additional questions, please contact the Office of Student Affairs. Again, we look forward to seeing you on campus – and Greek Row – this fall! Go Pirates!

Sincerely,

The Students & Staff of CCU.

_-x-  
_

**A/N: **I had to. I just had to. I got this story idea an with it. Maybe this first chapter will intrigue people? I dunno, we'll see. Update coming very soon! (:


End file.
